Something a Possible can't do?
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Anything is possible for a Possible..but even Possible's have second thoughts! Shego popped a question and now Kim is having doubts! Can she do it? Or will she bail? Find it out in this story! KIGO


_**Don't own! Kim Possible off course.. it's Disney's.. Just writing the stories..**_

**_This.. is a oneshot.. one chapter.. whatever you call it thing.. Hope you'll like it.._**

**_Rated M.. with a reason of course!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Something a Possible can't do? **_

Kim had graduated from school a year ago. She was now following a study at college. Her life seemed perfect. She went to a great college, saved the world but in less time, so she had enough spare time. She was passing all her exams. And tomorrow… tomorrow she and her girlfriend would be together for 3 years. Yes, Kim Possible wasn't straight. Yes she has a girlfriend for almost 3 years now. And yes... it was perfect. They had moved in together about 1 year and six months ago. Ever since that, everything went from good to better... to perfect.

Kim got off from college and made her way home. Opening the door to the apartment, she got welcomed by her girlfriend. The once famous thief, long legged, long haired, green skinned, emerald eyed woman, named Shego.

"Hey princess." She said, kissing Kim softly.

"Hey there yourself." She said after the soft kiss was broken.

"How was college?" Shego asked sitting down on the couch.

"It was okay." Kim replied sitting down next to the villain.

"Great. Did you remember what day it is tomorrow?" Shego asked, her finger running up and down Kim's arm. Kim shivered lightly at the touch.

"Tomorrow... we'll celebrate that we're 3 years together." She said stopping the light shiver.

"Very good princess, I'm glad you remembered." Shego replied continuing her stroking. The day passed by as any other day. It went faster then normal, but apart from that everything was as it used to be. And before they knew it, the next day had arrived.

Shego was rummaging around in the kitchen. She was going to surprise Kim with a breakfast in bed. _Damn I have to be quiet! Why is it that when I'm stealing something I'm quieter then a ninja! But when it comes to this I'm louder then a bulldozer?! _Shego thought as she put the prepared dinner on the tray.

_What's missing? Oh yeah, juice! _She poured some juice in a nice glass and breakfast was finished. _Hope my pumpkin will like it! _Shego thought as she picked up the tray and carried it to the bedroom.

Inside Kim was still asleep even though Shego had dropped a few things. Shego entered the room and saw the red head sleeping. _Damn she sleeps like she's in a coma! _Shego thought as she approached the bed.

"Pumpkin, wake up. I have something for you." She said and saw Kim stir. A few moments later the red head sat up, with a sleepy face. Her eyes widened when she saw Shego with breakfast. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Shego! You made that for me? That's so sweet!" Kim said, being fully awake all of a sudden.

"Yes princess I made it for you. Congratulations with our 3 years anniversary." Shego replied putting down the tray. Kim smiled even more.

"Happy anniversary Shego!" She yelped and she closed the gap between them. They shared a passionate kiss, which showed that they were still happy with each other. Shego pulled back.

"Eat your breakfast. I have something that I'll have to show you." Shego said, sitting down on the bed next to Kim

"What's that?" She asked.

"You'll notice, just eat your breakfast." Shego replied looking at the girl who munched away the breakfast.

"Are you hungry? Or just in a hurry?" Shego asked seeing the girl eat as if her life depended on it.

"Both." Kim managed to say, with her stuffed mouth. Shego rolled her eyes. And Kim didn't comment on that, but just kept on eating. Kim finished her breakfast. And Shego was surprised that she didn't choke on anything. The red head put away the tray and looked at Shego. She pushed the covers away and crawled over to Shego, closing all the distance.

"'Uh Pumpkin? What are you doing?" She asked as Kim straddled her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kim asked, her hands travelling up and down Shego's body. Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm having desert." Kim said and she kissed Shego hard. Shego's arms went around the red head's waist and pulled her even closer. Kim moaned into Shego's mouth and broke the kiss. She let her hand slide underneath the villain's shirt and cupped a full breast. Shego moaned and arched into the touch.

"I want to make you feel good Shego." Kim whispered as she brushed her lips against Shego's. Shego groaned a bit and arched more. She felt another hand slide down and go into her pants. She wanted to protest but couldn't as Kim pushed her hand against her sex. Shego gasped and pushed her hips forward.

"Hmm you really want it don't you?" Kim asked. Shego nodded and pushed her hips forward again. Shego groaned as her hips twitched involuntarily against the hard press of Kim's warm hand. Kim placed another hard kiss against Shego's full lips. She pressed her hand harder against Shego's burning centre, making her hips pump uncontrollably against the hand. She moaned loudly into Kim's mouth, her eyes closing at the pleasure. She rolled her hips against Kim's warm hand, unable to control her body's reactions. Kim planted kisses on Shego's face, while rubbing her hand against the burning centre.

She pushed her fingers inside Shego's wet sex. Shego groaned as she rocked her hips in rhythm with Kim's hand. The pleasure was building and Kim could feel Shego's inner walls clench around her fingers.

"Aah K-Kimmie... I-I'm coming ooh." Shego groaned as she pushed herself against Kim's hand harder. Kim's rhythm increased and sent Shego over the edge. She looked in awe as Shego squeezed her eyes even more shut and screamed out her name. Kim rode out Shego's orgasm and pulled her fingers out of the drenched centre. Licking off all the juices, she waited for Shego to regain her breath.

After her breathing went back to normal, they decided that it was time to get out of bed. Shego still needed to show Kim something, but didn't want to tell what it was. They spent the whole day walking around in the park and talking about almost everything. Shego had told Kim that she had to wait for the right moment to show Kim that certain thing.

They were sitting on a little bench in the park. The sun was setting and Shego finally decided that it was the right moment. She looked at Kim and their eyes locked for a moment. She got up and reached in to her pocket. Kim looked at her in a strange way. She took out a little box covered with green velvet. She got down on one knee in front of Kim and their eyes locked again.

"Kimmie, I've been happy with you for 3 years now. And I want it to be forever. Will you marry me?" Shego asked as she opened the little box. Kim gasped and her hands went to her mouth. She looked at the beautiful diamond on the ring and then her gaze shifted to Shego. She lowered her hands.

"I will." She whispered and Shego smiled taking out the ring and slipping it on her finger. She got up and pulled Kim into her arms.

"I love you Princess." Shego said.

"I love you too Shego." Kim replied. And Shego pressed her lips against Kim's.

They pulled back and stayed in each others embrace. "You know, the wedding is in a month." Shego said. Kim looked at her in shock.

"What?! A month?! That's fast! How can we prepare it?!" Kim said in shock.

"Relax pumpkin. I've got it all taken care off. The only thing missing now is your dress." Shego said with a soft smile on her face. Kim's shock faded away.

"Oh whoa. How did you do all that?" She asked.

"Planned it while you were at college." She answered. They stayed in the park a little longer to watch the sun go down fully. After that they went back home and enjoyed a dinner made by Shego. The day passed as quickly as it came, but that didn't matter. They had a great day together and were ready for the next one.

"A month, that's fast but it's also not fast." Kim said sitting down on the couch. The next day had arrived and she couldn't stop looking at her ring.

"You'll be surprised how fast a month will pas by." Shego said turning on the TV.

"I doubt it. I think it will feel like forever until the month is over." Kim replied.

"Which movie do you want to see? The horror, the comedy or the romantic one?" Shego asked handing her de DVD's. Kim looked at the DVD's.

"I want to see the horror!" She said. Shego looked at her in disbelieve.

"What?" She asked, seeing the look on Shego's face.

"You? YOU want to see the horror movie?!" Shego asked in disbelieve. Kim nodded.

"I don't believe that." Shego said getting the horror movie and putting it in the DVD player.

"Well you should because we're going to watch it now!" Kim replied. It surprised Shego that they really watched the movie. From the beginning until the end. It was never something for Kim to pick a horror. But she did manage it quite good through the movie. Of course every now and then she would hide behind something, to avoid the very creepy parts but she did see the movie. Shego laughed at the movie, being a criminal gave her an advance in creepy things.

"Been there done that." She said after the movie.

"No you haven't been there and done that!" Kim said. Shego arched her eyebrow.

"What? You really expect me to believe that you've been THERE and Done THAT?" Kim asked.

"Doy! I am... well was a criminal for Christ's sake! I've seen loads of things." Shego replied simply. Kim didn't reply to that and just got up and went to the bedroom. Shego shrugged and followed her. Without any words they both fell a sleep.

Kim said that a month wouldn't pass by fast. But she was wrong. Before she knew it, it was the day of their wedding.

Kim looked into the mirror, she was wearing her wedding dress and she was quite happy with the way she looked. _Shego will be drop dead gorgeous. No doubt about it. _She thought as she eyed herself. _Why am I feeling like this? I'm happy with her. I can marry her. We're meant to be, I just know it! But I'm still to nervous! I can marry her right?_ Kim thought as she sat down. _I need to talk to Shego about this. _She got up and went to Shego's dressing room.

"Shego? I need to talk to you." She said as she knocked on the door and entered.

"You know its bad luck to see each other for the wedding. But what's wrong pumpkin?" Shego asked turning around to look Kim in the eyes.

"I-I'm nervous... I don't know why. I just can't stay calm. I don't even know if I can do this." Kim said looking at the ground.

"Princess, I'm not going to force you to marry me. Really if you're not ready yet it's okay. I understand. And being nervous is really normal. I have to walk down the aisle now. If you decide what you'll do I'll notice it. If you want to or better said can marry me Miss anything is possible for a Possible. I'll see you walking down the aisle when the music starts. If not you can go home and I'll see you there." Shego said with a warm smile. She leaned over and kissed Kim gently.

"Think about it princess." She said and she walked out of the room_. _

_Okay, what am I going to do? Possible, you can do this. You love her. You want her. You can't live without her. Why am I so goddamned nervous then? I can't do this__... I just can't… I'm too nervous... I'm not ready yet. I love her so much! _Kim's mind was screaming two different things at the same time. She was going crazy.

"I need some air." She said to herself and stepped outside. _If you want this. I'll see you walking down the aisle. If you don't want this you can go home_. The words Shego had spoken were repeating themselves in her mind over and over again. _I can't do this. _Kim thought.

Inside Shego was walking down the aisle and got up on the stand. _Now let's see if pumpkin can go through with this. _She thought as she looked towards the doors. _I can't do this even though I love her that much. I can't. _Kim thought. The music started to play and she knew she had to walk down the aisle any time soon now. _I can't do this! It's impossible for this Possible..._ She thought. Shego kept looking at the doors and nobody came walking in. She looked down at the ground and felt a pang of pain in her chest.

_I will do this! Damn I love her! And everything is possible for a Possible!_ Even this! Kim thought and she went inside. The music had already stopped playing. She came running to the doors and Shego looked up.

"Shego! I want to!" Kim yelled and she walked down the aisle as fast as she could.

"Pumpkin... I thought you gave up on me." Shego whispered as soon as she was close enough.

"Never." Kim replied and they got in position.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today. To bind these two woman in holey matrimony. If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said and he looked up. Everybody in the church remained quiet. Shego grinned.

"Do you Miss Go; take Miss Possible to be your dearly beloved wife. Will you cherish her and love her in times of good and bad?" Shego looked at Kim. _She's so beautiful in that dress._

"I do." Shego answered slipping a ring onto Kim's finger

"And do you Miss Possible; take Miss Go to be your dearly beloved wife. Will you cherish her and love her in times of good and bad?" Kim looked up at Shego with a smile.

"I do." Kim said slipping a ring onto Shego's finger. The priest nodded.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." They turned towards each other and smiled. Shego closed the gap and kissed Kim with passion. They broke apart and left the church, getting into a car. Reading: _**Just Married.**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**This.. was just.. a one chapter.. thing.. fic.. oneshot.. whatever you call it.. XD Now with updated grammar! kinda.. **

**Hope you liked it.. I sure enjoyed writing it.. so.. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
